The Meeting that changed it all
by Sora532
Summary: Viper discovers that her father has been killed and meets a boy that helps her through and changes her life forever.


**Since there are so little Kung Fu Panda and Kingdom Hearts crossovers on Fanfiction, I decided to post my own piece so I hope you guys like it. Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kung Fu Panda or Kingdom Hearts in anyway whatsoever.**

Viper sighed as she finished her training one evening. Truthfully, she hadn't been able to focus completely on her training because she was sad because her father was killed. To be completely honest, she felt a mix of emotions; sadness from her father passing away, rage at the person her killed her beloved father and something else that she couldn't quite put a real thought on quite yet.

Suddenly she heard a crash near the temple so she slithered as fast as she could to where it was taking place and when she got there, she met a strange sight: she saw a boy unconscious, holding an ore in his hand.

"Who is this boy?" she asked herself curiously as she examined him to make sure that he was okay, which he was. She noticed that he had gravity-defying blond hair, wore pants that ballooned past his knees and wore armored shoes with armor on his left shoulder along with some underneath his vest. She couldn't help but admire his appearance while checking over him.

_This boy looks amazing _Viper thought with a shy smile on her face.

She thought about how was she supposed to get him some help but this thought was ripped from her mind as he opened his eyes and slowly got to his feet.

"Where…am I?" the boy asked, looking around.

"You are at the Jade Palace," a voice replied and the boy looked around and when he looked down, he saw a snake staring up at him.

He moved himself closer so he could speak at eye level with her as he asked, "Hello, what's your name?"

"My name is Viper, what's your name?" she asked with a smile as she felt kindness radiate from this boy like heat.

"I'm Ventus, but everyone calls me Ven," he replied as he moved slightly closer to her so they could speak more effectively.

"So what are you doing here?" Viper asked, watching Ven closely as he moved his arm forward to let her ride on his shoulder and she considered it and decided that if he tried to harm her, she could easily defend herself so she slithered and made herself comfortable on the shoulder that didn't have the armor strapped to it.

"I don't know how I got here, all I remember was that I was in the middle of a grueling battle and one of my friends through this ore to me and I caught as I was enveloped in light as I shot up into the sky," Ven explained, pointing to the sky and showing her his ore as he explained what had happened to him.

Viper just met him and she was already quite fond of him, though she wasn't immediately sure why, however.

"So what do you do?" Ven asked Viper.

"Well, this place is really good for practicing Kung Fu," Viper replied smiling slightly as watched Ven's expression turn from a small smile to eagerness and excitement.

"You know Kung Fu!" Ven exclaimed and Viper couldn't help but blush a little as she nodded.

"That's so cool!" Ven exclaimed, but Viper had heard that many times from people in the village and she hadn't felt anything before so why would she feel something from this boy that she's never met?

"Could you show me?" Ven asked eagerly and this took Viper by surprise as she turned to look at him with a sad smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Ven, I just don't feel like I'm in a mood to show you right now," Viper said sadly but Ven noticed the sadness in her voice and asked, "Viper, what's wrong?"

Viper felt tears come to her eyes and she also felt touched at his concern for her well being despite the fact that they had just met.

"My father was killed, I'm really sad that I lost the one who taught me how to do Kung Fu before I came to the Jade Palace," Viper said with tears in her eyes as they arrived at a lake and Ven sat down on the grass while Viper slithered off his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Ventus muttered as he gently stroked her head and she closed her eyes at his touch and her tears fell, despite that; she enjoyed the feeling of his soft hand on her scales.

"It's not your fault, it's not like you had anything to do with it," Viper said as she moved closer to her new friend and crush.

"I know but…I feel bad that this had to happen to you of anyone else it could have happened to, if there's anything I can do to help, just tell me," Ven said with a smile as Viper also managed a watery smile.

"I'll pull through, but I would have thought that getting out of here would have been your first priority," Viper commented, watching Ven intently as he started to fidget slightly.

"I already have a way out, but since I'm here, I'm hoping that my friends are here or in the surrounding area," Ven said as he looked toward the area where the town was located.

"I hope you find them," Viper said as she leaned into his side and he couldn't help but blush slightly at the contact.

"I hope so too, do you know where they are by any chance?" Ven asked Viper as he wiped her tears with his thumb.

"What do they look like?" Viper asked him.

"They are dressed like me but are taller and one has black hair and the other has blue," Ven said, trying to describe as best as he could without confusing his new snake friend.

"Viper! Supper is ready!" a voice called that Viper easily recognized as Crane's.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't," Viper said hastily as she slithered inside the temple and the door closed behind her and she looked back at him and winked before leaving.

_That was fun, and I found a friend in Viper, I wonder who would kill her father though?_ Ven thought to himself as he left the temple and started searching the village for his two friends: Terra and Aqua but had no reason to believe why they would be here.

"Viper, why are you so sad?" Mantis asked as he turned to his snake friend and everyone saw her tear-stained face and quiet expression but she merely shook her head and dismissed herself from the table, leaving all of her friends, thoroughly confused.

"What's with her?" Mantis asked and the other shrugged.

_I hardly know Ven but I miss him already, I hope he didn't go into town, there are some dangerous people there during the night _Viper thought as she felt worry flow through her body and immediately raced into town to try to find him.

**With Ven:**

"Terra! Aqua! Where are you?" Ven called, hoping for a sign and he heard a set of footsteps behind him but when he turned to see, there was no one there.

"I wonder who that was," Ven muttered as he saw a trinket and when he picked it up, he immediately recognized it Terra's good luck charm.

"Terra wouldn't leave this behind, there's no way," Ven muttered as he put the charm into his pocket but he heard hissing from somewhere and this made his heart race in fear.

"Who's there?" Ven asked as he got into a stance, ready for combat but relaxed when he saw his new friend, Viper, slithering towards him.

"Viper, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the palace?" Ven asked as Viper started to cry.

"I just wanted to be with you, Ven, I know we hardly know each other but it feels like we're best friends already," Viper said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"The father thing is still bothering you, huh?" Ven asked and Viper nodded but suddenly they heard laughter, a cold cruel laugh that made Viper's blood boil as she turned to see a masked boy wearing an odd outfit.

"You are pathetic," he said coldly, looking at the pair.

"You!" Ventus shouted as Viper got into fighting stance and Ven summoned his keyblade.

"Yes, I must say, I enjoyed killing that pathetic snake," he smiled cruel as Viper finally figured out who it was.

"It was YOU! YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" Viper screamed as angry tears flowed down her face as rage fueled her mind as well as Ven's but for different reasons. Ven, because this masked boy almost killed him and took control of his body, while Viper loathed the man in front of her because he killed her father and then laughed about it in a cruel way.

"Yes, and I enjoyed it," he said coldly as he summoned his own keyblade and they were ready for battle.

"I'm gonna take you down, right here and right now!" Viper said as she got into her fighting stance and launched herself into battle and Ven started to attack him too.

The masked boy countered with a dark fire ball attack that Ven had to dodge roll to evade and Viper jumped onto one of the roofs of the house and hissed coldly as though daring him to try to follow her so the masked boy did just that and chased after her.

Ven knew that Viper did not want to hurt any of the townsfolk so she diverted the boy's attention to the forest where he tried to chase her but she hid so well in the undergrowth that he couldn't find her easily so Ven leaped in and used Aeroga and Magnega as a powerful combo and did continuous damage to him. He suddenly felt a powerful feeling inside his heart and went into his Cyclone command style and he found himself moving much faster than he normally would so when the masked boy found Viper's hiding spot, he used a dark Blizzaga and froze her in a block of ice that Ven used Firaga to thaw out.

"Thanks, Ven," she muttered gratefully and he nodded as he turned his attention back to the masked guy who jumped and used a Dark Thundaga that Ven dodge rolled and summoned four fireballs and the guy was knocked into the air and landed on another one and it kept happening until they all vanished.

The masked boy homed on him and used a shoot lock that Ven had to counter with one of his own and they weren't giving an inch but the masked boy pushed harder, taking Ven by surprise and forced him back.

The masked boy followed up with a blast of darkness that forced Ven into a tree and knocked him out while revealing where Viper was hiding.

"This is the end for you," he said as he conjured some darkness and blasted it at Ven and it looked like Ven was finished but Viper saved him from that fate and desperately tried to find something that she could use to revive him. Luckily, she found an elixir in his item pouch and lifted his head with her tail and made him drink and restored his health to max.

"Thanks Viper," Ven said as he locked onto the masked boy and concentrated on him for a few seconds and managed to land a series of powerful hits that took him down.

"I guess you are stronger than I thought," he said as he summoned a portal of darkness.

"Where's Terra, where's Aqua!" Ven demanded as the masked boy merely 'hmphed' as he went into the path and it sealed itself behind him.

"Hey! Wait!" Ven shouted as the portal disappeared

"Viper!" a voice called and Ven made to run away but Viper held him with her tail with an expression that said 'you aren't going anywhere this time mister'.

"Viper! We finally found you we were so worried about—who is this?" Tigress asked as the others caught up to her and turned to look at Ven who was smiling rather nervously at the intimidating faces looking at him.

"My name is Ventus, but you can call me Ven," Ven said nervously while Viper couldn't help but giggle.

"So what are you doing here, Viper?" Shifu asked as everyone stared at her.

"Um, well you see, I got the letter saying that my father was killed by this masked boy that Ven and I chased away, and I found Ven in the palace earlier today while I was mourning so he made me feel better," Viper explained as Ven quickly nodded to show that it was true.

"I'd like to thank you, Ven," Monkey said as he placed on Ven's shoulder.

"What for?" Ven asked curiously as they snickered quietly.

"For helping Viper out, I feel bad that we didn't notice it though," Tigress said sadly but Viper shook her head, assuring them that it was all right.

"It's okay, but I do have a question for you though," Ven said, as he looked at the Furious Five.

"Okay, shoot," Mantis said as Viper slithered up his leg and made herself comfortable on Ven's shoulder.

"Have you seen anyone dressed sort of like me but taller and with blue hair for the girl and black hair for the guy?" Ven asked as they all began to think and Viper couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy when he mentioned Aqua.

"You know what? I think I have," Monkey finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence as everyone thought about what Ven had told them.

"You did?" Ven asked eagerly and Monkey nodded.

"Their names were Terra and Aqua, right?" he asked and Ven nodded eagerly.

"I actually saw them training in a clearing a few days back, but I don't think that they're there anymore," Monkey said, recalling the memory.

"I'm gonna go look!" Ven shouted as he quickly ran towards the clearing that they were talking about while the Furious Five and Po chased after him.

"Terra! Aqua!" Ven called but saw a clearing that had marks of people being there, Ven examined the area and noted that there a feeling that Terra and Aqua were here and he had just missed them by a second but he ran back to town and saw the others already there.

"Did you find them?" Po asked curiously.

"No, oh well at least I know they are okay after that last battle, that's good enough," Ven said with a smile on his face.

"So what will you do now?" Viper asked apprehensively as Ven began to think about his next move and the others made their way back to the Jade Palace.

"I don't know, I might just move on and continuing looking for my friends," Ven said with a shrug and Viper's face fell and she felt her heart breaking into pieces.

"Could you at least stay the night? And then continue your journey in the morning?" Viper asked hopefully, praying that he would accept her offer and he thought for a second before agreeing to the offer and she led him back to the palace and showed him to an extra room where he'd be sleeping.

"Thanks Viper," Ven said as he lay down and Viper lay next to him.

"Viper, what are you doing?" Ven asked as a faint tinge of pink came to his face.

"What, two good friends can't hang out together?" she asked, looking hurt but he knew that she was just teasing him and they both ended up laughing like maniacs.

"So what will you do? Where will you go?" Viper asked and Ven stared at her in shock and she chuckled before adding, "Yes, I know of the existence of other worlds and their inhabitants."

"I'm probably going to look for my friends and keep the darkness at bay," Ven replied as he started thinking about the next world he go visit as Viper quickly began to think but sleep was quickly overtaking her.

"Good night Viper," Ven said as he fell asleep.

"Good night, Ventus," Viper breathed as she quickly fell asleep as well and they both had the best sleep they had in ages.

Ven woke up the next morning to find that Viper had wrapped herself around his arm and that his face was inches from hers.

Ven blinked before he realized that Viper's eyes had also fluttered open as well as they were staring at each other.

"Good morning," they said to each other in unison and in a pleasant manner that made the other smile.

"Well, I'd better get going," Ven said as he got to his feet.

"What about breakfast and a quick spar?" Viper asked hastily, trying to come up with excuses to get him to stay a little bit longer.

"I'm not," Ven began but on cue, his stomach started growling and this made both Ven and Viper laugh before Ven said, "I guess breakfast would be nice, and I'd like to perfect my skills with the keyblade."

"What is a keyblade?" Viper asked as Ven began to explain everything about the keyblade, how it was intended to kill beings of the darkness and unlock and lock doors etc.

"That's really cool," Viper said as she made the both of them a pot of tea and Po was making them breakfast as well.

A few minutes later, the rest of the apprentices entered the room and everyone was seated for breakfast in five minutes, all the dishes were polished clean.

"So Ven," Monkey said as Ven turned to look at him, "I saw how well you worked with that—"

"Keyblade," Ven replied, nodding.

"How about a quick spar," Monkey said and Ven nodded eagerly as Monkey led the group to the arena and Monkey threw Ven a stick, which Ven held backhanded.

The spar was really intense with neither side give up so much as an inch but in the end, Ven managed to win thanks to his speed.

"Wow Ven, I didn't think that you were THAT fast, you gotta show me how to do that," Viper said eagerly.

Ven chuckled as he replied, "I might, but that's something for later," he replied as he summoned his keyblade but before he could summon his armor Viper clung to his arm again.

"Now I know why you are a master at Kung Fu," Ven said as she giggled.

"Thanks, now I want to talk to you in private," Viper said quietly so he headed to the spring where they both sat down and Viper got off his arm.

"So, what's up?" Ven asked curiously as Viper gave him a sad smile before responding, "Ven, I love you."

To say that Ven was surprised was an understatement; he gaped at her like a fish out of water and began to think about his own feelings.

_How DO I feel about Viper? I think that she's kind, smart, funny, strong, plus she helped me take down that masked boy. He's such a pain in the butt to deal with and I could never beat him alone. The more I think about it, the more it makes sense; I'm in love with Viper! _ Ven thought as he reviewed his feelings and his heart told him that was the case.

"I-I love you too, Viper," Ven replied, smiling as he watched Viper dance around the room with a ribbon that she had found.

"What about that Aqua girl?" she asked, eying him intently.

"She's too old for me, and besides, she has Terra, I guess you can say that we are all scattered across the worlds, trying to find each other," Ven said as he looked up at the early morning sky.

"Ventus, you made me so happy!" she shouted cheerfully as she tackled him and knocked him to the ground. She may be small but she is certainly not weak. Since they were in this position, Ven did the only thing that he could think of doing to express his love to her: He kissed her on her scaly lips and it took her by surprise but she easily overcame it and kissed back. They kissed with so much passion they did not notice someone enter the clearing.

"Oh my God!" Crane shouted and Ven and Viper quickly separated and blushed at what had happened.

Crane stood there, looking stunned before a devious appeared on his face as he sang, " Ven and Viper sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Crane shut up!" Viper shouted irritably as she began chasing him around while Ven watched with a smile plastered on his face as Viper started beating him up and a few minutes later, Crane was unconscious and Ven stared in shock at how much she could do and the attention made her blush.

"I guess we're going to have to keep this a secret," Ven said with a grin while Viper giggled mischievously.

**What do you guys think? I personally did not intend for it to be as long as it is but as I kept writing, more ideas came to mind so I just had to use them because they were awesome! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
